Casadona Governor History
261 Dove Primary Following Governor Scott Holmes's defeat in the last election, the party was left without a clear leader. However, two prominent voices arose: Territorial Senator Adam Schrieffer and Territorial Agricultural Commissioner Max Bernard (who managed to win re-election despite Gov. Holmes's defeat), who made a name for themselves by their fights with Gov. Tyler and his administration, with Schrieffer being Tyler's chief antagonist on the legislative front and Bernard clashing with Tyler over regulatory and agricultural policy. As a result of their clashes with Tyler, both men were seen likely to challenge him in the next election. A Schrieffer Candidacy reached a fervent pitch when Doves re-took both chambers of the Casadona State Legislature in the 259 Territorial Midterms. Bernard, being term-limited out of his current office, announced his candidacy for Governor shortly after the legislature swore in, with Schrieffer waiting to announce his candidacy until the session ended in the summer. The primary quickly became hotly contested, with both Schrieffer and Bernard launching negative ads against each other, with Bernard accusing Schrieffer of being more of a talker than a doer, while Schrieffer hit Bernard over his past votes in the Territorial House. Both men accused the other of being career insiders and argued they were the most Dovish choice. Candidates * Territorial Senate Majority Leader, Adam Schrieffer * Territorial Agricultural Commissioner and Former Territorial Representative, Max Bernard Primary Polls Primary Results * Schrieffer: 179,596 (50.57%) * Bernard: 175,541 (49.43%) Total Votes: 355,137 Despite Bernard leading in all the polling conducted, Schrieffer managed to pull an upset and win by roughly 4,000 votes. Hawk Primary Governor Jonathan Tyler ran unopposed for re-nomination General Election The General Election was hotly contested. Gov. Tyler suffered from low approval ratings for much of his tenure, while Schrieffer was accused of obstructing the legislative works and being too Dovish for the territory. Both candidates ran harsh negative ads accusing each other, and their working relationship noticeably deteriorated as polls showed a close race. Schrieffer accused Tyler of politicizing many key Territorial Agencies, while Tyler accused Schrieffer of spreading "fake news", and threatened a defamation lawsuit. A key moment came early in the campaign came about during the summer, when it was discovered that Gov. Tyler's administration had attempted to interfere with ongoing litigation of several tech and financial companies who were entangled in bribery and insider trader charges with the Territory's Treasury Department. The resulting fallout resulted in Attorney General Jamie Reagan and Treasurer Janet Potter resigning from their posts. Schrieffer decried it as a "culture of corruption", and took a consistent lead in the polls for several months. However, as memory of the scandal faded, Schrieffer's past hard-line policy positions, votes and statements came to light, hampering his standing in the polls. Another concern for the Doves was the growing unpopularity of Oslo County Executive Duncan Franks, as both sides seen Oslo County as a tipping point in the election, with Hawks hoping to win the county by tying Franks to to Schrieffer. Agriculture Secretary Max Bernard also created additional headaches for Schrieffer, as he refused to endorse him, and took several harsh measures to obstruct Gov. Tyler's regulatory agenda. This led to a tightening in the polls, in which Gov. Tyler even managed to briefly re-take the lead. Both Tyler and Schrieffer were relatively unpopular/disliked by voters, with Schrieffer usually polling slightly better than Tyler, but it marked the first time in years that Casdonians had disliked their candidates for Governor. Towards the end of the campaign, as polls were showing an even race, with Gov. Tyler even regaining a lead over Schrieffer, photos of Tyler in racist garb in his youth surfaced, severely hampering his standing in the polls and allowing Schrieffer to re-gain the lead. Candidates * (H) Jonathan Tyler (Inc.) * (D) Territorial Senate Majority Leader Adam Schrieffer Polling = Results * Tyler (Inc.): * Schrieffer: Total Votes: 257 Hawk Primary Candidates * (H) Territorial Senator and Son of Former Governor Paul Tyler, Jonathan Tyler * (H) Territorial Senator Janice Murphy * (H) Former Territorial Representative Maxine Finland * (H) Former Attorney General Mark Calhoun * (H) Businesswoman Dana Coyle * (H) Veteran Kelly McCarson Primary Results * Tyler: 106,057 (79%) * Murphy: 15,278 (11.4%) * Finland: 8,345 (6.2%) * Calhoun: 2,445 (1.8%) * Coyle: 1,047 (0.8%) * McCarson: 967 (0.7%) Total Votes: 134,139 Dove Primary Governor Scott Holmes ran unopposed General Election Candidates * (H) Territorial Senator Jonathan Tyler * (D) Scott Holmes (Inc.) Polling Results * Tyler: 694,327 (55.3%) * Holmes (Inc.): 561,361 (44.7%) Total Votes: 1,255,688 253 * (D) Scott Holmes (Inc.): 583,240 (44.4%) * (H) Territorial Representative Mark Ingram: 450,847 (34.4%) * (I) Businessman Jim Lewis: 278,317 (21.2%) Total Votes: 1,312,404 249 Gov. Holmes defeated (H) Congressman Stephen Dell 245 (H) Gov. Patrick Moore was defeated by (D) Territorial Senate Minority Leader and 241 Nominee Scott Holmes 241 (H) Lt. Gov. Patrick Moore defeated (D) Territorial Senator Scott Holmes 237 (H) Gov. John Chandler defeated (D) Territorial Treasurer Stanley Durant 233 (H) Gov. John Chandler defeated (D) Territorial Representative Peter Milton 229 (H) Secretary of The Territory John Chandler defeated (D) Gov. Kathy Coleman (Governor Murphy had resigned prior to the election, as such, Lt. Gov Kathy Coleman was sworn in as the new Governor) 225 (D) Gov. Bradley Murphy defeated Former Gov. James Tillman 221 (D) Gov. Bradley Murphy defeated Gov. James Tillman 217 (H) Attorney General James Tillman defeated (D) Gov. Jeremy Craig 213 (D) Territorial Senate Majority Leader Jeremy Craig defeated (H) Gov. Paul Tyler 209 (H) Gov. Paul Tyler defeated Former Mayor, 201 and 205 Nominee Ryan Solomon 205 (H) Gov. Paul Tyler defeated Former Mayor and 201 Nominee Ryan Solomon 201 (H) Lt. Gov Paul Tyler defeated Mayor Ryan Solomon